Penghis Khan
Penghis Khan (pronounced Peng is Kan) is the grumpy leader of Pengolia. He's oddly short, only half the size of the average penguin. That thing he holds is a cane. He doesn't use it for what you think; he actually holds the cane above him so that taller penguins (and the members of the South Pole Council) can see him. Background Little is known Penghis Khan's past. We can confirm that he was worn that hat since he was three, and that he has always been a very grumpy penguin. It is rumored that he came from Club Penguin, but left when people teased him about his square-shaped eyes, short stature, and funny hat. Others say he was born in the Skip, and ran from there when people teased him because of his square-shaped eyes, short stature, and funny hat (notice the pattern?). The Snell-Libros of Snellville have yet to discover the true history of this mysterious fellow, so rumors flow like Diamond Falls. He went on to establish Pengolia in 2003, and reluctantly joined the USA in 2008. Involvement Penghis Khan is the so-called "Khan" of Pengolia, though everyone knows he is just their leader. He comes from a race of penguins called "The Khanz", and all of them are very grumpy. He is the delegate representing Pengolia in the South Pole Council, but he is too short for his council desk. Even when standing, only his hat and part of his eyebrows can be seen. He uses his special cane to indicate his presence by holding it up above its head. The heir to Penghis Khan's throne is Koobly Khan. Quotes * "Penghis Khan wants his fish back! Give Penghis Khan his fish or you will get slapped!" * "Does this hat make Penghis Khan look taller?" * "SERVANTS! Fetch Penghis Khan his phone books! HE CAN'T SEE OVER THE COUNCIL DESK! * (after being insulted by Mabel) "WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE--LITTLE--Little... SERVANTS! FIND A THESAURUS SO PENGHIS KHAN CAN LOOK UP A SYNONYM FOR BEAST! THEN HE WILL WHACK THIS PUFFLE WITH IT!" * (when people pick him up) *slaps with fish* "Put Penghis Khan down! Have respect for Penghis Khan and his Imperial PWNAGE!" * "Servants, Penghis Khan wants food!" Trivia * Penghis Khan never says "I" or "ME". He always speaks in third person, referring to himself as "Penghis Khan". No one really knows why. * Some people think Penghis Khan is "an adorable little chick (a baby penguin)", not aware he is the grumpy leader of Pengolia. When he travels to other towns, penguins constantly pick him up to cuddle him. They then get slapped with a fish and lectured with Penghis Khan's catchphrase: "Put Penghis Khan down! Have respect for Penghis Khan and Penghis Khan's Imperial PWNAGE!" * Penghis Khan, like any Pengolian penguin, carries around a fish of which to slap people who anger him. * Ever wondered what kind of fish Penghis Khan uses? For the record, Penghis Khan uses a Mullet that is twice as big as he is. He has to swing it around 360 degrees several times to get it off the ground. It really hurts. * Penghis Khan is considered the shortest penguin in Antarctica. * He is quite bossy, and obsessively gives speeches to both his mirror and his people (mostly the mirror). * He has attempted to slap Mabel and Str00del with a fish during South Pole Council meetings. * When Penghis Khan get really angry, he tends to jump up and down, trying to make himself taller. * Penghis Khan has a close friend, named Napoley Bonapart, a severely spastic penguin with an ego bigger than himself. He's the mayor (or "emperor" as he calls it) of the Pengolian village of "Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town". Population: Ten. * Penghis Khan is around thirty five years old. * Penghis Khan is unmarried, when asked why, he responds: "Penghis Khan lives alone!" He then slaps the asker with a fish. * Weird Fact: Penghis Khan pulls his fish out of nowhere. The Snell-Libros did some research, and it turns out that he keeps it in his inventory. This implies that he has a Player Card. * Penghis Khan has multitudes of servants that cater to his every whim. * Penghis Khan has a restaurant named after him. It is called Burger Khan, and it was ironically created by Penghis Khan's own servants to spite (A.K.A. insult) him. He has no idea who built it, but he ordered every Burger Khan in Pengolia to be torn down (he hates it). * Penghis Khan actually runs a successful toy business! Barkjon and Happyface are satisfied customers! * The heir to Penghis Khan's throne is Koobly Khan. * Penghis Khan is technically an "Autocrat", but don't tell him that, lest you want a fish upside the face. See also * Pengolia * The Khanz * Koobly Khan * Dawn of the Pengolian Shoe * The Failed Penghis Khan COUP Category:Penguins